cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonus Resources
Bonus Resources (BR) are additional resources you can gain for your nation that can only be obtained through +resource links. Some bonus resources are more easily attainable than others (they require fewer resource links). There are currently 11 bonus resources in the game. List of Bonus Resources * Affluent Population - Increases population +5%. Requires Fine Jewelry, Fish, Furs, and Wine. (updated in March by admin, previously was +2 happiness) * Asphalt - Decreases infrastructure upkeep cost -5%. Requires Construction, Oil, and Rubber. * - Automobiles Increases population happiness + 3. Requires Asphalt and Steel. * Beer- Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Water, Wheat, Lumber, and Aluminum. * Construction - Reduces infrastructure cost - 5% and raises aircraft limit +10. Requires aluminum, lumber, iron, marble, and a technology level greater than 5. * Fast food - Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Cattle, Sugar, Spices, and Pigs. * Fine Jewelry- Increases population happiness + 3. Requires Gold, Silver, Gems, and Coal. (updated in March by admin, previously was +1.5). * Microchips - Reduces technology cost -8%, increase population happiness +2. Requires Gold, Lead, Oil, and a technology level greater than 10. * Radiation Cleanup - Improves nations environment by 1. Removes 1 day of nuclear anarchy. Reduces global radiation effect on an individual nation -50%. Requires Construction, Microchips, Steel, and a technology level greater than 15. * Steel - Reduces infrastructure cost -2%. Requires Coal and Iron. * Scholars - Increases citizen income by $3.00. Requires Lumber, Lead and a literacy rate greater than 90%. Lunar & Martian Resources There are currently eight resources that can be mined from the Moon or Mars; four on the Moon and four on Mars. Moon * Calcium - Mined from Lunar surface. Increases population income by $3.00 for the resources Rubber, Furs, Spices & Wine that your nation has access to. * Radon '''- Mined from Lunar surface. Increases population income by $3.00 for the resources Lead, Gold, Water & Uranium that your nation has access to. * '''Silicon - Mined from Lunar surface. Increases population income by $3.00 for the resources Rubber, Furs, Gems & Silver that your nation has access to. * Titanium - Mined from Lunar surface. Increases population income by $3.00 for the resources Gold, Lead, Coal & Oil that your nation has access to. Mars * Basalt - Mined from Martian surface. +3 happiness if nation has Automobiles, –5% infra upkeep if nation has Asphalt, –5% infra purchase cost if nation has Construction. * Magnesium - Mined from Martian surface. +4 happiness if nation has Microchips, –4% infra upkeep if nation has Steel. * Potassium - Mined from Martian surface. +3 happiness if nation has Fine Jewelry, +$3 citizen income if nation has Scholars, +$3 citizen income if nation has Affluent Population. * Sodium - Mined from Martian surface. +2 happiness if nation has Fast Food, +2 happiness if nation has Beer, Decreases GRL by an additional 50% (75% total) if you have Radiation Cleanup. Effects This table takes into account bonuses of all normal resources, but not the rewards of prerequisite bonus resources. For example, if one were to have fine jewelry and affluent population, they would look at the totals on the table for affluent population, and only add the +1.5 happiness granted by fine jewelry. *''P'' stands for based on purchased land, G the natural growth of land. Category:Cyber Nations guide Category:HowtoPlay Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations